


Competition

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: Every evening was the start of another competition, but they all love every second of it.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Breeding kink, polyamory, threesome, smut.

Every evening was the start of another competition. 

Dinner was the usual affair - Tuesday had seen Sharky step up to the cooking plate and he’d proven to be surprisingly adept at making a mean pasta sauce - and afterwards they’d spent the evening in a warm cuddle by the fire. Of course, they’d yet again had to cajole John into setting aside his work for five goddamn minutes to spend time with his loved ones. 

It was only when they passed the doorway to their bedroom that everything changed. And Rook would be lying if she said she didn’t love every minute of it. One pair of hands had her on the bed in seconds, the other pushing up her skirt and tugging down her underwear as she reclined into the mattress; a grin on her face when a familiar hoodie was thrown over her head, landing on the floor. 

“Charlemagne, pick that up,” John scowled, slotting himself in between her spread thighs. She sighed at the feeling of him against her, and she rocked up to try and coax him into action, but he placed a hand on her hips; stilling the movement. “Just a moment, dearest. Charlemagne,  _ now _ .” 

Sharky, who was halfway onto the mattress by her head, stared at John with a scowl. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Johnson!” He threw back, shimmying out of his jeans while trying to give him the finger at the same time. 

John raised an eyebrow, a glint in his eye.

“But Charlemagne, I thought you loved getting told what to do,” John replied, and rocked down against Rook as he continued, “and how to  _ behave _ .” 

Sharky had frozen, and Rook stifled a chuckle when she saw the furious blush that had spread across his cheeks. 

“I...Oh, _fuck_ you!” He spluttered, getting off the bed and going over to properly hang his hoodie up on the cupboard. 

“Ah! Remember to fold it,” John reminded, smug as Rook arched up against him, enjoying the teasing but not-enough rocking of his hips. 

Sharky sneered back defiantly, and gave a half-hearted fold of his hoodie while muttering under his breath about stupid Seeds. 

“Good boy,” John said, a warm smile on his face as he beckoned him back over, pulling him into a gentle kiss while he continued his rocking against the needy Deputy below him. “Now, Charlemagne, if you’re going to behave, then I believe our darling Deputy is in need of us.”

Sharky looked down at her, giving her a grin and scrambled onto the mattress, bringing her up and against him so her back was at his chest. John stepped away, tugging off his own clothing before bearing down upon her and making all three lean down onto the mattress. 

“Time again, isn’t it, darling?” John murmured, slotting himself between her legs again, making her gasp as he rolled his hips against hers once more. “We’ve got to fill you up again, don’t we?” 

Sharky’s hands were wandering, coming around to cup her breasts, fingers trailing to her nipples and squeezing just enough to make her squirm beneath them.

“Yeah,” Rook breathed in reply, legs coming to wrap around John’s waist, ankles digging deep to try and keep him close. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She tilted her head back against Sharky’s chest as his hand snuck down between her thighs, rolling against her clit before dipping two fingers inside her. “Oh,  _ shit.”  _

It had barely been a few hours since Sharky had fucked her over the kitchen bench while John was working - when the cat was away, the mice certainly played - and she had no doubt that Sharky was probably still able to feel some of his spend inside her. The thought only made her spread her legs wider; eager to show both of them how good she was. How  _ eager  _ she was; how well she was able to keep them inside her, to make sure it took. 

Because they all knew what the end goal was here; what they were all racing towards. 

“Fuck, you’re probably already carrying baby Boshaw the fourth,” Sharky muttered in her ear, adding another finger and stretching inside her to get her ready. “Fucking perfect for us, aren’t you?” 

John made what suspiciously sounded like a ‘tsk’ sound, and brushed Sharky’s hand away from her, making her whine in protest. He shushed it as he leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss, lining himself up with her and taking a firm grasp of her hip - fingers digging tight in a way that made her hope it would leave a mark. 

“You are perfect, darling,” he murmured, “and you’ll look even more so when you’re carrying  _ my _ child.” 

Sharky scowled, glaring down between her legs as John stole her away from him. 

“Hey, I was there first,” he said petulantly, even while his fingers trailed upwards to teasingly roll around Rook’s clit; cooing softly into her ear as she arched into him. 

“You’ve had your turn, I believe,” John replied, slightly strained as he sank inside her; feeling the familiar grasp of her around him, warm and eager and so perfectly tight. 

Sharky hummed, acknowledging that John wasn’t wrong; he’d already had his moment to bend their Deputy over the counter and take her until she was squealing and struggling to stand on jellied legs. They both knew that John didn’t necessarily like it when they had fun while he was at work - one night, through soft kisses, Sharky had managed to get John to confess his worry they would realise they didn’t need him anymore. 

That was impossible, Sharky knew, as he watched the other man roll his hips, testing the waters and delighting in the impatient sigh of their Deputy. They both loved the smug man too much to ever want to drop him. 

“I’m fine,” Rook spoke up, reaching to drag Sharky’s head down to her neck. She flashed a cheshire smile; teeth baring as she grinned and provoked him. “ _Breed_ me, Johnny.” 

John didn’t need any encouragement, tugging her leg up around his hip and slowly rocking into her. She let her head fall back, supported against Sharky, and shut her eyes to savour the feeling of being so perfectly  _ full _ and surrounded by the men she loved. There was a sense of fulfilment; having one man behind her and another covering her, making her safe and strangely protected as they left her shaking. 

Sharky’s hands were wandering, one tracing the line of her hip to breast, and taking a handful of her in his palm. She arched into the touch, thighs quivering as John tilted her hips higher; reaching deep inside her and making her clench tighter and tighter with every roll. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that, right?” Sharky murmured, tracing a circle around her nipple with surprisingly deft fingers before startling her with a pinch. She gasped and rocked herself down into John’s thrusts; hand grasping down at Sharky’s arm and trailing it to the hard and neglected press of him against her back. 

She took a hold of him, sighing at the warmth and remembering how well he had stretched her earlier; bent over the kitchen bench with forgotten sandwiches at their side. He’d filled her then; pressing her up on the counter to make sure she didn’t spill a drop of him. 

Rook felt a pang of regret that he couldn’t fill her again now, but John’s deep-reaching thrusts soothed the feeling and she reassured herself that it was only fair to even the odds; to keep the competition well and alive by letting both of her lovers have their chance. 

Sharky swore behind her, rocking into her fist, and the movement pushed her further against John’s thrusts. They were moving closer towards the end, with the three of them all pitching their breath higher and leaning into the touch of the others. 

“I want to feel you, darling,” John murmured, leaning down to catch her lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. “I want to feel you cum on my cock and make me fill you.” 

She whined, pitching her hips higher, enticing him to make it so and the angle made him brush against a particularly sensitive spot. Rook yelped as she felt another hand - Sharky’s, she realised - join in the fray; teasingly sliding at the spot where John was stretching her wide. 

“You gonna do that for us?” Sharky breathed hoarsely in her ear, and she heard the soft clicks of his moans on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed heavily, giving a sudden snap of his hips into her fist and she felt him twitch with his impending release. Not to be outdone, his fingers trailed higher between her legs, and she whimpered when they brushed against the sensitive nerves of her clit. “Shit, _there_ we go. That gonna do it, babe?”

It was too much, and a part of her wanted to jerk away from the touch and the other wanted to lean into it and take all they could give. Sharky knew how to play her by now, and John’s bruising grip on her hip gave him all the leverage he needed to push them all towards the end with a harsh pace. 

“Oh shit, please,” she gasped, head rocking back against Sharky. “Fuck, make me cum, _please_.” She trailed off into a litany of pleas, trying desperately to tilt herself into the touch of her two lovers as John stretched her so well and Sharky circled her clit until it felt like his fingers were burning. 

John stared down at her, always entranced by the image of her as she tipped over the edge, and he smiled; encouraging to the end. 

“Let us see it,” he muttered, something soft and cooing to his voice. He leaned down, pressing her closer to Sharky at her back. “Cum for us like a good girl, darling.” 

Her legs kicked against the mattress as she came, shrieking in a high pitch as everything unravelled and she could only roll into their touch as they stroked her through it; the waves making her clench tightly around John. His pace stuttered, clearly reaching his own end. 

She cooed at the feeling; eyes shutting as he filled her up as he’d promised. Her hand was limp, and she realised that in her release, she’d let go of Sharky. It had barely crossed her bleary mind before another, tattooed hand took her place; John picking up where she’d left off and humming as they watched the neglected man jerk up into his touch. 

“Your turn,” John murmured, thumb toying with a prominent vein on the underside. 

Rook reached up to drag Sharky’s head towards her; meeting him a soft kiss and swallowing his moans as he was pulled over the edge; spilling into John’s hand with a choked-off cry. 

In the afterglow, she lay on her back; with one of her men on either side of her. She hummed tunelessly as she toyed with John’s hair; messed from its usual neatness by their activities. Sharky was amusing himself by tracing a finger along the top of her thigh; stopping before he got too high up where she was currently over-sensitive. 

“Do you think you could ever fit us both?” He asked, pointedly reaching up to brush a hand smoothly over her stomach. 

Rook gave a bark of laughter, grinning down at him.

“That’d certainly even the odds, wouldn’t it?” She replied, referring to their fondly-dubbed ‘competition’. 

Sharky twisted his face in a frown as he thought about it. 

“I dunno; I _am_ bigger,” he said, staring down at himself. “Wouldn’t really make it that fair.”

They both couldn’t help but grin at the indignant huff from the other side of her; one John Seed lifting himself from the pillow to scowl at his lovers. 

“You most certainly are  _ not  _ bigger _ ,  _ Charlemagne!” He protested, though his glare was softened by the pull of weariness at his eyes. 

They devolved into their familiar routine of half-hearted squabbling, with John recognising Sharky’s baiting perfectly but still rising to it nonetheless. Rook snuggled deeper into the pillows, tugging an arm of either lover over her so she could wait until they were done. 

Looking at the bedside clock, she figured they’d have enough time to deal out another round soon enough. 

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
